Fantasy-Like Relationship: Mark & Haechan
by Taomio
Summary: To celebrate our 'fantasy-like relationship' couple birthday. Lee Donghyuck & Mark Lee. Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project. Prompt collection! This event will be held on 6th June-2nd August, 2019. Let's keep sailing! #markhyucksummerparty2019
1. 6th June - Introduction

_6 Juni._

Aku tertawa pelan. Lingkaran merah yang ada di kalender terasa tengah tertawa keras dan mengajakku untuk tertawa bersamanya juga sekarang.

Lucu sekali.

Kehilangan kekasih tepat di saat hari ulang tahun terasa lucu sekali kalau dipikir-pikir.

Dan semakin lucu ketika hal itu terjadi benar padaku hari ini.

Oh hahaha! Lelucon paling lucu selama aku hidup di dunia ini!

Aku menarik kakiku dari ranjang kecilku, lantas kemudian menatap jendela kamar yang memancarkan warna-warni lampu kota yang menyebalkan—Sialan benar! Mereka juga terlihat tengah mencemoohku dengan kebahagiaan mereka sekarang!

Aku pikir mungkin Lucas memang tengah bergurau mengenai ini. Tapi nyatanya sampai benda bundar di dinding hampir bergeser di angka dua belas, pria itu masih setia untuk tidak mengabari diriku lagi mengenai gurauan siang tadi.

Apa ini semacam hadiah untukku?

Oh itu hadiah yang bagus—Oh tidak tidak. Itu hadiah yang terlalu bagus!

Benar-benar bagus untuk mengawali umurku yang menginjak angka dua puluh tahun ini! Terima kasih sekali! Terima kasih!

Aku kembali tertawa—menertawai diriku sendiri lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau menertawai diri sendiri bisa secandu ini.

Kuambil jaket yang ada di balik pintu, lantas kemudian memakainya tanpa peduli aku masih menggunakan baju tidur bermotif animasi anak-anak yang begitu terang dan mencolok.

Aku bertekad akan keluar untuk mencari udara segar malam ini.

Iya! Aku tahu!

Jaket _baseball_.

Baju tidur bermotif animasi anak-anak yang mencolok mata.

Sandal rumah penuh gumpalan bulu menggemaskan.

Dan rambut tergerai panjang yang tidak begitu rapi.

Jelas sekali aku tahu! Aku tahu betul!—Aku kelihatan super aneh dengan penampilan ini.

Tidak perlu kalian katakan, aku juga tahu betul kalau aku sudah seperti anak hilang di dunia larut yang mencekam. Terlalu mencolok di gemerlapnya malam kota Seoul.

Tidak ada tujuan dan hanya mengikuti kaki berjalan membawaku kemana.—Aku memang senaif ini.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel. Mencoba melihat lagi kalau mungkin pria itu sudah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran gurauannya siang tadi. Karena tentu saja aku akan terus berharap kalau perkataan Lucas adalah gurauan belaka sebagai kejutan hari ini.

Naif.

Dan yah aku memang terlalu naif.

Tidak ada notifikasi yang kuinginkan. Dan sebentar lagi hari ini akan berganti. Sial.

Kumasukkan ponselku kembali ke saku jaket. Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan dengan sisa waktu 15 menit ini di hari paling mengesankan ini?

Mataku bergulir kemanapun, mencoba menemukan inspirasi kegiatan yang cocok untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada.

Aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan kesedihan yang membeludak. Setidaknya aku harus menemukan sesuatu selain 'kesedihan' yang bisa dikenang walau rasanya tidak mungkin sekali untuk dikabulkan.

"Aku ingin bercerita."

Tidak tahu darimana datangnya, atau bagaimana caranya, sepenggal kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutku ketika menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya di area internet kafe sendirian.

Dahinya menukik tajam.

Oke. Aku tahu aku memang telihat begitu aneh, mencurigakan dan tidak sopan. Gila sekali tentunya juga. Dan mungkin saja aku juga punya wajah kriminalitas—mungkin.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku—kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Dia masih memandangku, mencoba menerka perkataanku serta maksud dan tujuanku. Namun beberapa waktu kemudian dia mengangguk.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya tanpa segan. Toh dia hanya orang asing. Dan aku rasa bercerita dengan orang asing terdengar lebih baik ketimbang dengan teman-temannku yang mungkin akan mengasihaniku dengan iringan wejangan atau makian akan tragedi mengesankan ini.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan perhatianmu. Dan aku juga tidak peduli kau mendengarkan atau tidak sebenarnya. Jadi kau bisa meneruskan kegiatanmu. Anggap saja aku radio usang milik kakekmu. Atau anggap saja aku gadis gila yang baru keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi."

Alisnya kembali menukik setelah aku mengatakannya, namun kemudian laki-laki itu kembali mengangguk dan berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dan tentunya aku tidak ingin tahu menahu mengenai apa yang tengah ia kerjakan juga.

Aku mengambil nafas—menyiapkan diriku sendiri dengan apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Hari ini aku berulang tahun."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Ini memang terdengar kekanakan. Tapi aku masih mengharapkan hadiah walau umurku sudah menginjak angka dua puluh—aku tahu, aku kekanakan."

"Aku sudah menerima banyak ucapan bahkan walau matahari belum mulai bekerja sekalipun. Kawan dan kerabatku begitu antusias.—Dan aku juga tentunya."

"Mereka menawarkanku pesta ulang tahun, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku bilang aku akan bersama Lucas seharian ini.—Dia kekasihku omong-omong."

Aku tertawa. Mau dia paham atau tidak. Pokoknya aku ingin berceloteh ria selama lima belas menit ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau ekspetasi itu tidak seindah realita?"

Aku kembali tertawa. Dan jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Oke aku naif—memang sekali."

"Benar. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu spesial ini bersamanya. Yang ada dia malah pergi meninggalkan aku demi wanita lain yang baru dikenalnya sebulan ini. Dia benar-benar konyol."

Aku tertawa lagi jauh lebih keras, begitu keras hingga akhirnya aku terisak setelahnya.

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa harus di waktu ulang tahunku?"

Aku mencoba menahan tangisanku sekuat mungkin tapi masih saja air mata tidak bisa kubendung.

"Kami sudah melewati waktu setahun lamanya. Dan itu berakhir begitu saja seperti ini?"

"Dia melepasku semudah itu?!"

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghentikan air mata yang terus mengucur layaknya aliran air di musim hujan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Apa setahun ini hanya lelucon untuknya?"

"Ataukah ini karena hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tidak bisakah dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya gurauan belaka untuk mengejutkanku?"

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan dari sekian banyak kalimat yang penuh tanda tanya yang bersarang di kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir mana lagi yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku hari ini dengan menangis saja di depan orang asing ini.

—Tapi itu konyol sekali, astaga!

Dia orang asing, Haechan! Orang asing!

"Oh, astaga. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dengan paksa—mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus turun, sembari mengusap lelehan sialan itu berulang kali.

"Jangan menghentikannya."

Aku menatapnya terkejut, tapi air sialan itu masih betah saja untuk turun. Isakan-isakan konyol bahkan menjeda kalimatku beberapa kali saking sialannya kemalangan ini.

"Kalau kau menghentikannya sekarang. Esok hari kau akan menangis lagi. Jadi lebih baik jangan menahannya, keluarkan saja semuanya. Agar esok kau tidak bisa lagi menangisi si bodoh itu."

Oh astaga! Inilah kebenaran yang kucari-cari!

Perkataannya benar-benar menyulut air mataku yang kupaksa terbendung untuk segera mengalir layaknya air bah di musim hujan!

"Terima-kasih."

Aku berusaha mengatakannya sejelas mungkin, tapi air mataku mengaburkan pandanganku dan isakanku keluar tanpa ampun setelah seharian ini kutahan-tahan.

Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku menangis dihadapannya. Dan aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rupa wajahku sekarang—pasti mengesankan sekali untuk dipandang.

Dan aku juga tidak mau tahu bagaimana reaksinya terhadap kelakuan konyolku ini. Biarlah itu semua menjadi rahasia—terlalu malu untuk mengetahuinya.

"Tisu?"

Aku mengangguk lugu sembari mengambil tisu yang terlselip di tangannya.

"Terima kasih.—Kau dapatkan darimana omong-omong?"

Tangisanku akhirnya berhenti setelah sekian lama menangis tanpa henti. Aku yakin sekali ini pasti sudah melewati tanggal enam sekarang.

"Aku kebetulan membawa. Kau beruntung."

Aku terkekeh mendengar gurauan sederhananya. Rasanya aneh sekali—aku begitu lega.

"Aku memang beruntung sekali bertemu denganmu di sisa hari sialan ini."

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Dan aku jadi orang paling malang di hari ini dengan bertemu perempuan paling mengesankan abad ini."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Aku mengatakannya sembari tertawa, tapi aku benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Dan atas semua yang ia lakukan dan katakan, aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

Aku mengulurkan tangan sembari mengembangkan senyum yang kupikir tidak akan terjadi pada sisa hari ini.

"Aku Haechan."

Dia tersenyum cerah sembari mempertemukan tangan kami.

"Aku Mark."

.

.

.

_**Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project**_

_**Date: 6th June**_

_**Prompt theme: Introduction**_

_**Day 1**_

.

.

.

Hai gengs! Pa kabar?

_Minal aidzin wal faidzin_ ya...

Aku balik lagi nih ^^

Aku mau ngabarin kalo beberapa awthor markhyuck bikin projek _Markhyuck Summer Party 2019_!

Kalian bisa nyari pakek _hashtag_ markhyucksummerparty2019. Di ffn dan wattpad bisa ditemukan :v

Projek ini akan dilaksanakan dari hari ini yaitu 6 juni (_Fullsun birthday_) sampai dengan 2 agustus (_Baby lion birthday_). Yay!

Aku akan berusaha _update_ setiap hari :" tapi ga janji juga sik

Setiap harinya akan ada tema _prompt_ yang berbeda. Jadi siap siap aja yak!

_Have a nice day everyone_!

.

.

.

_**To our Fullsun: Happy birthday ball of sunshine! Thank you for your sunshine bouquet. Keep shining please~Lemme growing.**_

_**From: Flower that always face the sun.**_


	2. 7th June - Free Day

"Hari ini kau bisa libur."

Hah?

Apa yang barusan bosku katakan?

Aku ini masih tidur ya?

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kemasi barangmu—"

"Anda memecat saya, pak?!" sektika itu yang bisa kusimpulkan.

Bosku malah tertawa setelah itu. Dan aku hanya bisa bernafas—terdiam di kursi sembari membayangkan aku akan berakhir di dalam kardus karena tak sanggup membayar uang sewa _flat_ku.

"Astaga, nona Haechan. Aku bilang kalau kau bisa libur hari ini. _Free day_, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng bodoh. "Saya tahu. Tapi Anda benar-benar tidak memecatku 'kan pak?" Aku memastikan lagi—rasanya masih tidak mungkin kalau sekedar hari libur, pasti aku dipecat 'kan?

"Ya Tuhan, astaga bocah ini." Bosku masih saja tertawa. Dimana sik letak kelucuannya? Ini itu masalah pekerjaan lhoh?—sumber penghasilan untuk kehidupanku yang ternyata sedikit bermanfaat ini.

"Pak, saya masih punya satu adik yang harus kubiayai sekolahnya. Dan beberapa kucing liar yang suka menumpang di rumah saya. Anda tidak bisa memecat saya begitu saja. Saya mohon ya pak dipertimbangkan kembali."

Bosku memandangku tak habis pikir. Kemudian menghela nafas sembari menahan kesal. "Demi Tuhan, nona Haechan. Ini hanya hari libur. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Kau mendapatkan cuti selama seharian ini. Lagipula pekerjaanmu hari ini juga tidak terlalu banyak. Aku akan mengalihkannya ke anak magang, agar mereka bisa belajar sekalian. Jadi sekarang kau paham?"

Aku menggeleng kembali.

Aku masih menolak untuk percaya! Ini pasti pemecatan dengan cara terlewat halus!

"Astaga!" Bosku memijat pelipisnya kesal. "Temui saja direktur dan meminta penjelasannya."

Direktur yang memecatku?

"Ambil hari liburmu. Bersenang-senanglah dan kembalilah besok untuk bekerja sebelum aku berubah pikiran.—Dan keluarlah dari ruanganku sekarang juga!"

Sebenarnya aku masih menolak untuk percaya. Tapi jika direktur yang memang memutuskan, aku bisa apa?

Aku keluar dari ruangan bos dengan lesu. Aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa makan untuk hari ini. Seleraku untuk hidup menghilang begitu saja.

Aku benar mendapat hari libur tidak sih? Rasa-rasanya aku memang dipecat.

Aku terpaksa mengemasi tasku, lantas kemudian menatap barang-barang yang ada di bilikku. Harus kukemas atau kubiarkan?

Rasanya antara setengah libur dan setengah dipecat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapat Jaemin bertanya padaku penasaran.

"Hari libur." Jawabku singkat, dan lantas meninggalkannya begitu saja. Moodku tidak mendukung. Yang ada tambah buruk saja dengan membicarakannya. Peduli amat kalau dia bertanya-tanya atau tersinggung, toh mungkin aku memang dipecat sebenarnya.

Mau bosku bilang itu adalah hari libur atau apalah itu, aku tetap tidak bisa menikmatinya. Jadi aku hanya mengarahkan kakiku ke _flat_.

"_Meooong_..."

Norris—kucing peliharaanku—menyambutku di depan pintu sembari menggoyangkan ekornya dengan anggun.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Aku dapat hari libur, Norris." Ujarku sembari mengelus kepalanya dan membawanya ke kamar—bercinta dengan Norris seharian ini mungkin solusi terbaik.

"Oh? Astaga! Kau membawa mereka kemari, Norris?"

Kutuduhkan dugaanku pada kucing oranye yang ada ditanganku.

"_Meooong_..."

Aku melepaskannya, membiarkannya dia menghampiri tiga kucing liar berwarna hitam, putih dan abu-abu yang sudah bertengger manis di meja dan sofa.

"Lewat mana kalian hah?!"

Aku bersumpah sudah menutup semua jendela tadi sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Oh terserah saja." Aku sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Mereka mau melakukan apa terserah mereka. Aku tidak mau peduli. Aku mau tidur saja untuk membunuh waktu.

Tidak peduli dengan kaos kaki yang masih menempel, apalagi baju kerja, aku langsung mendaratkan tubuhku ke kasur kecilku.

Oh aku benar-benar akan kehilangan pekerjaanku 'kan?

Aku menerawang langit-langit kamar, dan kemudian aku tidak tahu lagi setelah itu apa yang terjadi. Aku tertidur.

Dan...

"Aku bersumpah aku akan mendobrak pintu ini, Haechan!"

Heh?

Aku bersumpah tidak bisa menangkap jelas suara yang tengah berteriak di balik pintu kamar yang terus diketuk tidak bertempo dan tidak beraturan—menyiksa telinga dan menyadarkanku dari alam mimpi tentunya.

"Aku hitung dari tiga—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itu pertanyaanku ketika melihat Mark bersiap akan menendang pintu kamarku.

"Oh sialan!"

Ia masuk ke dalam kamarku dan membawa tasku tadi keluar.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" tanyaku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kita pergi." Dia menarikku cepat-cepat.

"Kemana?"

"Jeju."

Kakiku berhenti mendadak sebelum kami mencapai pintu _flat_. "Kau bilang Jeju?"

"Iya. Dan jangan banyak bertanya. Ayo pergi!"

Dia menarikku lagi tapi aku tidak mau mengikutinya. "Maksudmu apa? Jangan bercanda, Mark."

"Astaga, Haechan! Ayo pergi!"

"Katakan padaku untuk apa?" aku akan keras kepala.

Mark tampak sudah sangat lelah dan tertekan. "Ayo ke Jeju dan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu yang terlewat kemarin."

Aku membisu. Benar-benar tidak percaya dia akan melakukan ini. Ternyata dia sebaik ini. Aku ingin menangis saja kalau begini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil beberapa baju."

Dia menarikku jauh lebih kencang.

"Tidak ada waktu. Penerbangan setengah jam lagi. Kita masih _check in_ dan lain-lain."

"Tapi aku memakai baju kerja, Mark—"

"—Aku tidak peduli kau mau pakai baju apa! Ayo pergi, Haechan!"

Aku mencebik. Kenapa sih mendadak sekali begini? Jadi aku hanya menurut dan berangkat ke Jeju hanya memakai baju kerjaku dan sandal rumah yang tidak elit dengan tas di tangan kekasihku.

Liburan macam apa ini?

"Jangan buat usahaku merayu kakakku untuk meliburkanmu sia-sia begitu saja."

?!

Oh rasanya kepalaku terbentur endorfin yang begitu menyenangkan.

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik lebar dan jari-jariku mengencangkan genggaman kami.

"Ayo berlari, Mark!"

.

.

.

**_Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project_**

**_Date: 7th June_**

**_Prompt theme: Free Day  
_**

**_Day 2  
_**


	3. 9th June - Breakfast

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dan si bodoh itu masih belum bangun juga.

"Dasar kungkang sialan!"

Aku mengerang sebal dari balik _pantry_ yang sudah rapi—semua makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan sejak lima belas menit lalu dan teriakanku dari tadi tidak berguna sama sekali. Mau tak mau kalau begini aku harus menyusulnya ke kamar kembali untuk membangunkannya. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengubah kebiasaan buruknya itu. Berteriak setiap pagi sudah kulakukan dan aku rasa pita suaraku sudah sangat terlatih untuk bisa mengeluarkan vokal _sopran _sekarang—klarifikasi suara vokal tertinggi.

"Yak! Mark Lee idiot! Bangun!"

Aku berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut ketika melihat suamiku kembali bergelung dengan selimut dan kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi—padahal aku sudah membangunkannya setelah aku menyajikan semua makanan di meja makan, dan itu belum sepuluh menit lamanya.

"Ini sudah jam setengah sembilan, Mark Lee!"

Oh astaga! Dia masih tidak bergeming juga?!

"Demi Tuhan! Waktu sarapan ideal hanya sampai jam sembilan!"

Oh?!

Dia pasti pura-pura mati sekarang?! Bergerak sedikit saja tidak dia lakukan! Dasar kungkang bebal!

"Jika kau masih tidak mau bangun, surat cerai akan ada di meja makan, keparat!"

Oh! Demi Tuhan! Surat cerai benar-benar satu-satunya yang bisa kugunakan!

Lihatlah! Aku kini sudah berada di atas tubuhnya karena tarikannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ini hari minggu, Haechan sayang."

Kalau saat masih berpacaran, aku memang akan langsung mabuk kepayang dan bertekuk lutut akan suara serak yang menggairahkan ini. Tapi maaf maaf saja, tuan Mark Lee, itu sudah tidak mempan lagi sekarang!

"Aku tidak peduli ini hari minggu atau hari libur lainnya. Saat waktu sarapan tiba, maka itu waktu dimana kita sarapan. Kau mengerti?"

"Mari tidur lebih lama lagi, sayang. Aku masih lelah."

Dia merapikan anak rambutku yang jatuh berantakan sembari menatapku sayu—pandangan sehabis tidur yang memabukkan tentunya.

Aku tertawa mencemooh. Dia kembali mencoba merayuku.

"Maaf saja tuan Lee. A-ku-ti-dak-pe-du-li."

"Oh ayolah sayang...kita bisa melewatkannya."

Aku mendelik padanya, kesal setengah mati dengan ucapannya.

"Terakhir kali kau melewatkannya, aku terpaksa harus mendekam di rumah mengurus orang idiot ini! Kau mau bilang apalagi hah?!"

"Kondisiku saat itu kurang bagus."

Masih bisa beralasan lagi dia?! Astaga Tuhan!

"Kau punya maag akut tuan Mark Lee yang terhormat! Hasil dari kerja kerasmu untuk menghindari sarapan selama 27 tahun kau hidup!"

Dia terkekeh, kemudian memainkan hidungku gemas. "Kau terlalu membesarkan, Haechan sayang."

"Kau ingin aku tanda tangan di surat cerai sekarang?"

Dia benar-benar bebal sekali! Kepala batu!

"Oh, sayangku? Apa melewatkan sarapan memang harus diselesaikan dengan perceraian?" Dia menatapku heran.

"Memang!" ketusku.

"Itu hanya sarapan."

Oh dia mulai lagi!

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya sebal.

"Sarapan itu penting sekali, suamiku yang berpenyakit maag—Mark Lee!"

Dia malah terkekeh dan membiarkanku.

"Sarapan itu untuk membantu memulai metabolisme di pagi hari dan membakar kalori. Menormalkan sistem tubuh, Mark!"

Dan dia terus saja terkekeh mendengar penjelasanku. Oh kungkang satu ini benar-benar minta dicubit!

"Tahu tidak kalau melewatkan sarapan itu dapat meningkatkan resiko sindrom metabolik—kenaikan kolesterol jahat dan penurunan kolesterol baik?"

Aku menatapnya angkuh.

"Dan jelas sekali disini kau tengah menumpuk kolesterol jahat." Itu sudah pasti. "Kau suka tidur, Mark—itu termasuk ciri-ciri orang-orang berkolesterol jahat."

"Sistem tubuh manusia yang normal, dengan tidur 7-10 jam akan membuat tidak adanya asupan makanan atau minuman untuk tubuh, oleh karena itu kadar gula darah akan berada di titik rendah ketika kita bangun tidur. Rendahnya kadar gula darah dapat menganggu fungsional tubuh dan juga otak yang memerlukan asupan energi dari gula darah. Kalau kau tidak sarapan, kondisi ini akan semakin memburuk dan mengangguk aktivitas tubuh. Jadi masih berpikir sarapan tidak penting heh?"

Oh sial. Dia malah memandangku menantang dengan jenaka.

"Dan yang kau harus tahu lagi, Mark. Penelitian juga membuktikan orang yang suka melewatkan sarapan lebih beresiko terkena penyakit diabetes tipe 2, obesitas, osteoporosis, dan penyakit jantung koroner! Kau ingin aku jadi janda heh?!"

Dan kekehannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi!

Kenapa sih dia ini?!

"Kau akan jadi janda konglomerat kalau begitu."

Aku mendengus keras.

"Aku tidak butuh kekayaanmu ya!"

Aku meninggalkannya. Pergi dari rangkulannya dengan menahan kejengkelan yang berlipat-lipat. Kenapa sih dia bercanda mengenai itu? Apa itu bisa dijadikan lelucon? Aku hanya ingin dia sehat. Memangnya dia pikir dengan melihatnya sakit begitu aku senang? Aku bisa hidup tenang?!

Kalau dia memang tidak mau sarapan ya sudah. Aku akan makan sendiri. Cukup dia saja yang sakit, aku tidak ingin ikutan juga. Idiot sekali kalau aku sampai ikut-ikutan.

Aku mendesah jengkel. Perasaan ingin makan sudah menguap begitu saja. Perdebatan ini benar-benar menguras selera makanku. Jadi aku hanya mengaduk sup yang kubuat dengan dentingan sendok yang cukup keras—memaksa diriku untuk sarapan dengan kejengkelan yang meluap.

"Kupikir-pikir sarapan memang sepertinya penting."

Aku meliriknya super jengkel. Dia sudah duduk di ujung meja kecil ini.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk jadi seorang janda."

.

.

.

_**Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project**_

_**Date: 9th June**_

_**Prompt theme: Breakfast**_

_**Day 4**_


	4. 10th June - Gemini

"Kau apa? Kau apa?!"

"—Oh! Dengarkan ini!"

"Di sini mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan keberuntungan dalam pekerjaan!"

"Benarkah?! Benarkah?!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi tidak habis pikir. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Ramai sekali sedari tadi seperti lebah yang tengah berkumpul di sarang setelah seharian pergi mencari madu untuk ratu mereka.

Padahal jelas sekali waktu kerja masih berlangsung dan tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan keyakinanku bahwa pekerjaan mereka pasti belum sepenuhnya selesai. Sudah jelas itulah kebenarannya. Dasar kaum pemakan gaji setengah buta.

"Oi! Haechan!"

Alisku menekuk. "Apa?"

Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka. Jadi maaf saja kalau nadaku sedikit tidak bersahabat.

"Seperti biasa. _Mood_mu selalu jelek."

"Terima kasih, Na."

Aku mencemooh sebentar kawanku itu, kemudian kembali berkutat pada pekerjaanku.

"Hei katakan padaku apa bintangmu?" Dia mendekat, dan duduk di sisi mejaku dengan senyum biasa yang terasa menjengkelkan bagiku.

"Tidak punya."

Dia mendecih sembari terkekeh. "Omong kosong."

"Kapan kau lahir?" Dia masih tidak mau menyerah rupanya.

"Konyol."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terusik—mencoba fokus pada pekerjaanku—membiarkan dirinya berada di sana.

"Ini tidak konyol sama sekali, Haechan sayang. Ini namanya seni meramal."

Aku menatapnya tidak tertarik dan tidak sependapat. "Terdengar idiot."

"Oh kau ini memang benar-benar kaku."

Apa-apaan itu? Raut wajahnya tampak tengah bersimpati padaku.

"Katakan saja dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

"—6 Juni."

Apa dia menepati janji?

"Teman-teman! Cari 6 Juni!"

Aku mendesah jengkel.

Iya. Dia memang pergi. Tapi tidak perlu berteriak begitu 'kan?

"Gemini.

"Minggu ini tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan pada kesehatanmu. Tapi kamu tetap dianjurkan untuk mengambil perawatan tambahan agar tetap bugar dan sehat. Ada kemungkinan cobaan dalam masalah kariermu. Kamu dapat menghadiri pertemuan penting minggu ini, tetapi kamu harus teliti. Untuk masalah keuangan, sebaiknya kamu lebih berhati-hati. Jika kamu berpikir tentang investasi, maka pikirkan dua kali sebelum mengambil keputusan. Untuk cinta dan hubungan, kamu tengah mendapatkan waktu emas. Bersiaplah."

Dan mereka bersorak dan bersiul jenaka selepasnya.

Apa sih menariknya? Kalimat konyol begitu dipercaya?!

Nana mencolek daguku. "Oh manusia kaku ini disuruh bersiap rupanya."

Aku menatapnya sebal—ingin menyingkirkan jari-jarinya dari daguku tapi dia sudah menyingkirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kira-kira waktu emas itu apa ya? Pernikahan? Lamaran? Atau—"

Kenapa sih harus digantung begitu? Mau bilang apa dia?

"—kekasih baru?"

Itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Aku bercanda, aku bercanda." Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku.

"Jelas sekali waktu emas itu pasti dari Mark."

Dia berbisik padaku. "Berbaik-baiklah dengannya."

Dahiku kembali menukik skeptis. Apa sih maunya satu manusia itu? Suka sekali bicara omong kosong.

Jadi aku membiarkannya saja kembali ke biliknya tanpa menggubris celotehannya yang sebenarnya sedikit terngiang di kepalaku. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, rasanya tidak penting sama sekali 'kan?

Ponselku bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Hm?"

Aku mengernyit. "Aku belum selesai. Masih sepuluh menit lagi waktu kerjaku selesai. Tunggu saja di kafe biasa. Aku akan menyusulmu di sana."

Kuakhiri panggilannya. Sedikit merasa kesal karena dia sudah menjemputku sebelum waktunya. Itu menyebalkan sekali. Aku benci dia harus menungguku selesai. Terus terang saja, lebih baik aku yang menunggunya ketimbang dia yang menungguku.

Jadi ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Aku segera merapikan barang-barangku dan bergegas keluar dari kantor.

"Kau buru-buru sekali." Nana yang kebetulan satu_ lift_ denganku memandangku heran.

"Mark menunggu."

Kenapa sih? Ada masalah apa dengan kata 'Mark menunggu'? Kenapa dia jadi semakin menyebalkan saja setelah mendengarnya?

Dia mencolekku kembali. "Waktu emas hm?"

"Berhenti mengatakannya, Na. Aku bukan manusia yang bisa percaya begitu saja dengan ramalan sinting itu."

Dia terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu percaya. Yang kau perlu lakukan hanya lihat saja."

Aku memutar mata. "Tentu. Akan kulihat nanti."

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu. Kabari aku nanti."

Dan kalimat itu menjadi kalimat perpisahan kami setelah _lift_ akhirnya sampai di lantai dasar.

Aku bergegas keluar, mencepatkan langkah dengan setengah berlari menuju kafe yang berada di depan kantor kerjaku.

"Astaga Mark. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali! Jangan jemput aku sebelum waktunya!"

Dan dia hanya terkekeh sembari menyeduh kopi hangatnya melihatku datang-datang langsung membawa ceramahan padanya.

"Aku memesankanmu cokelat hangat."

Oh senyumannya yang lembut itu...

Kadang aku merasa dia benar-benar telah salah pilih karena telah membuat sebuah hubungan romantisme denganku yang jauh sekali dengan kata 'romansa dan kelembutan cinta'.

"Terima kasih banyak. Tapi aku sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang."

Tapi tetap saja aku duduk bersamanya dan meminumnya!

Dia terkekeh lagi. "Seperti biasa. Gravitasi kehidupanmu selalu berpusat di rumah."

Aku tersenyum simpul di balik cangkirku. "Gara-gara kau aku jadi sering kelayapan sekarang."

"Keluar tidak sampai tiga puluh menit kau sebut kelayapan?" Dia tertawa tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

"Aku berbeda." Aku mencoba membela diri walau rasa malu mengiringi sedikit di hati.

Dia terkekeh lembut—masih belum mau mematahkan pandangannya dariku barang sekalipun. "Ya, tentu. Kau memang, Chan."

Dan kemudian atmosfir di sekitar kami berubah—perasaanku mungkin saja, tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh dan canggung secara mendadak dengan situasi ini.

Kami membisu, sedangkan Mark terus saja menatapku layaknya aku adalah pusat dari segala kehidupannya. Dia memang sering begitu, tapi kali ini terasa begitu aneh. Jantungku mendadak berdesir hebat dengan tatapannya itu.

"Kalau aku bilang aku ingin menikahimu, kau mau?"

?!

Heh?!

Ini lamaran?!

Ini dia tengah melamarku atau bagaimana?!

Dan aku terdiam hebat ketika menyadari sesuatu yang mendadak muncul di kepalaku.

_Untuk cinta dan hubungan, kamu tengah mendapatkan waktu emas. Bersiaplah./Jelas sekali waktu emas itu pasti dari Mark./Kau tidak perlu percaya. Yang kau perlu lakukan hanya lihat saja._

Aku berkedip bodoh. Tampangku pasti idiot sekali di matanya. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begitu sih?

"Bagaimana? Mau menikah denganku?"

Aku membekap mulut rapat-rapat. "Astaga! Gemini!?"

"Hah?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project**_

_**Date: 10th June**_

_**Prompt theme: Gemini  
**_

_**Day 5  
**_


	5. 11th June - Reflection

Kata orang '_Pasanganmu adalah refleksi dirimu_'.

Memangnya itu benar ya? Banyak kawan-kawanku yang membenarkan. Tapi—

Kok itu tidak terjadi padaku sih?!

Kenapa seperti itu?

Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mengalaminya?! Kenapa?! Tidak adil! Hidup pilih kasih sekali denganku!

Oh bagaimana aku tidak kesal?!

Lihat saja makhluk hidup di sana!

Dengan selembar kaos kuning jelek yang sudah memudar—kaos yang kubelikan saat awal-awal berpacaran, sekitar tiga tahun lalu—dengan celana olahraga sekolah dulu yang masih bagus—katanya, dia tidur-tiduran di lantai sembari menonton film kartun kesukaannya dengan satu potong semangka di tangan.

Benar-benar keterlaluan!

Apa-apaan itu sih?!

Serius! Selama berpacaran mana pernah aku memakai pakaian yang tidak sedap dipandang untuknya?! Aku berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuknya! Bahkan juga ketika di rumah!

Tapi dia?!

Astaga! Kepalaku selalu pening memikirkannya!

"Mana bajuku yang kubelikan kemarin?!"

Dia menatapku sembari menggigit semangkanya. "Di rumah."

Demi Tuhan! Kepolosannya yang minta dipukul!

"Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?!"

Dia berganti posisi tidur setelah selesai menandaskan semangkanya—terlentang sembari kedua tangan di bawah kepala.

"Aku kan cuma main kesini."

Cuma?!

Cuma?!

Cuma katanya?!

Aku bisa gila!

"Demi Tuhan, Mark! Buang saja baju kekurangan asupan warna itu!"

"Heh?" Dia duduk—menatapku terkejut sekali. "Ini kan darimu, Chan?"

"Aku tidak peduli ya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu besok kau harus pakai bajuku yang lain!"

Dia akan membuka suara. Tapi aku menghentikannya telak. Aku tahu sekali kalau dia akan menyanggahku. "Demi Tuhan, Mark! Aku membelikanmu banyak sekali baju! Dan aku tahu banyak sekali yang masih terbungkus di almarimu ya!"

"Kau mau apa-apakan baju-baju itu hah?! Menjualnya kembali?!"

Dia mendesah frustasi. "Bukan seperti itu, Chan."

"Lalu apa? Kau bermaksud menimbunnya di almarimu?!"

Dia semakin mendesah frustasi.

"Tidak—tidak seperti itu Chan."

"Baju-baju itu terlalu bagus. Jadi aku akan mengeluarkannya pada saat momen yang tepat."

"—Kapan?!" aku mendelik menuntut padanya. "Kapan itu?! Katakan padaku kapan itu terjadi?! Momen yang tepat itu?!"

"Oh astaga, Chan. Ini masih pagi untuk berdebat."

Aku memutar mata sembari mendecih jengkel. "Ini sudah jam satu siang, Mark Lee."

Dia melirik jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. "Ah benar. Kalau begitu akan kuganti menjadi siang."

Bodoh! Serius dia bodoh sekali! Idiot!

"Ini masih siang untuk berdebat, Chan."

Astaga Tuhan! Ampunilah dirinya! Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa akan candaannya sendiri yang tidak lucu sama sekali itu, Tuhan?! Humornya benar-benar jongkok sekali, astaga.

Aku bisa benar-benar gila kalau begini terus!

Jadi aku pergi ke dapur untuk meredakan kekesalanku dengan air dingin.

"Hari ini kita pergi melihat gundam ya Chan."

Kuletakkan botol airku dengan keras di meja. Dan dia hanya menatapku heran.

Astaga! Apa otaknya benar-benar sudah tidak berfungsi lagi?!

Kita ini masih dalam momen berperang dingin loh!

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi hari ini, kita bisa pergi besok pagi."

Pahami situasi, Mark Lee! Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi?! Apa kepekaanmu benar-benar telah mengalami inflasi besar-besaran sejak dilahirkan ke muka bumi ini?!

"Oh Jeno mengajakku bermain konsol!"

Aku berdiri dan memukul kepalanya keras-keras. "Pergi saja! Terserah!"

Jengkel bukan main diriku.

Bukannya harusnya dia kini tengah merayuku agar tidak marah padanya ya? Atau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau aku ini sebenarnya marah padanya? Atau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tapi lebih memilih mengabaikannya? Seperti itu? Iya? Seperti itu 'kan?

Apa dia benar-benar manusia?

Kututup pintuku dengan kasar. Peduli amat kalau pintunya mungkin akan rusak. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja kalau begini.

Dengan berbantalkan guling, kutenggelamkan wajahku di sana. Dan isakanku sukses keluar setelah mataku menggelap.

Salahku apa sih?

Kenapa pula aku bisa mendapat kekasih yang tidak peka, super idiot dan minta digeplak kepalanya setiap hari seperti itu?

Memangnya aku seperti itu?

"Hei..."

"Kau mau coklat?"

Siapa sih yang tidak luluh kalau begini? Walaupun caranya aneh sekali—dia menoel-noel pipiku beberapa kali.

"Tapi tinggal seperempat."

Astaga. Rasanya air mataku kembali ingin dikeluarkan melihat coklat kesukaanku hanya sebesar kotak isi staples.

"Sebenarnya aku membelinya untukmu, tapi kumakan karena lapar."

Astaga. Mataku semakin memburam akibat luapan air mata yang membendung.

"Maaf atas coklatmu."

Dia minta maaf untuk coklat yang ia makan tapi tidak dengan yang lain?!

Oh! Persetan dengan refleksi diri!

Tidak ada refleksi refleksi sialan itu!

Omong kosong! Bualan belaka! Mitos tidak berdasar!

Pokoknya aku menolak percaya sampai mati!

Mati saja kau, Mark Lee!

.

.

.

_**Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project**_

_**Date: 11th June**_

_**Prompt theme: Reflection  
**_

_**Day 6  
**_


	6. 12th June - Online

Oh dia _online_!

Oh tidak, dia sudah tidak _online_ lagi.

Oh _online_!

Oh tidak.

Oh dia _online_ lagi!

Oh dia benar-benar online?

Oh dia masih _online_?!

?!

Astaga! Demi piala-piala olimpiade yang berjajar di kamarmu, nona jenius!

Lakukan sesuatu, Lee Haechan!

Tapi pada kenyataannya hampir bermenit-menit berlalu, aku masih betah hanya sebatas memandangi kata '_online'_ hingga berubah menjadi '_last seen on..._'—untuk kesekian kalinya yang kusesali.

Aku menarik rambutku jengkel bukan main.

"Aaaaaaa! Idiot!"

"Kau membuang kesempatanmu lagi, bodoh!"

"Astaga! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Setelah puas mencaci maki diriku sendiri. Kupandangi ponselku yang mulai meredup dengan gusar.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya sih?" diriku sepenuhnya tidak percaya diri dan cemas—bukan gayaku sama sekali, tapi sekarang terjadi.

Dengan berbekal niat yang setipis kaos partai, aku mengambil ponselku kembali dan berniat meneruskan usahaku untuk melakukan komunikasi dengannya.

"Aku bilang apa ya?" kecemasan kembali menghantui.

Aku takut sekali kalau aku akan salah memilih kata untuk memulainya. Aku takut dia tidak akan membalas atau malah hanya membacanya saja. Bagaimana kalau aku ini sebenarnya tidak menarik sekali untuk sekedar dijadikan teman berbincang lewat media _online_ seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau aku adalah orang yang membosankan sejak awal?!

Astaga Tuhan! Mengejarkan essai berlembar-lembar terlihat lebih mudah ketimbang memilih kata untuk memulai _chat_ dengannya!

Oke, Haechan.

Ambil nafas sebentar.

Hirup pelan-pelan...

Nah bagus. Sekarang keluarkan pelan-pelan juga.

Kau menemukan ketenangan?

Oke. Bagus.

Mari menjernihkan pikiran kita yang sedang kacau.

Oke, kita mulai.

Pertama.

Kau harus tenang.

Kedua.

Kendalikan dirimu. Ini hanya masalah kecil—terlalu sepele malahan berita bahagianya, nona Lee yang begitu waras.

Ketiga.

Temukan kata yang tepat, tidak bertele-tele—kata lain dari 'berbasa-basi' yang jauh lebih enak didengar di telinga ketika kau tengah jatuh cinta—dan tentunya tidak menerangkan bahwa kau tertarik dengannya, Haechan.

Bagaimana caranya?

Maksudku—bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak kentara sama sekali tengah tertarik dengannya?

Oh Tuhan! Beranikan saja dirimu, Lee Haechan!—Diriku yang idiot ini!

Masalah yang tengah kau hadapi sekarang tidak terlalu sulit. Begitu mendasar dan hampir dilakukan setiap hari. Kau hanya tinggal mengetik beberapa huruf untuk memulai percakapan dengannya dan _voila_! Kalian akan dekat untuk beberapa alasan—layaknya manusia seumumnya. Itu sangat mudah 'kan?

Oh! Ya Ampun! Begitu mudahnya, Tuhan! Sampai-sampai untuk menekan papan ketik saja aku sampai bergetar dan mengacaukan hampir semua tulisanku yang sudah kubuat—sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya aku menekan tombol _delete_ dan tombol kembali. Mudah sekali ya kegiatan ini?

Oh?!

Dia online lagi!

Lalukan sesuatu!

Katakan sesuatu!

Bilang hai!—Oh tidak tidak! Terlalu umum dan terlalu sederhana!

Bilang saja selamat sore—Hei?! Kau pikir kau tengah menghubungi dosen pembimbingmu?!

Tanyakan dia sudah makan atau belum!—Astaga! Konyol! Konyol! Itu idiot sekali untuk memulai!

Cari topik yang bagus dan bilang kau salah kirim!—Tidak akan! Itu kentara sekali, bodoh!

Demi Tuhan! Katakan apapun sekarang juga!

**_Kau masih bernafas, Mark?_**

Bagus! Bagus sekali!

Kau mengacaukan segalanya, Lee Haechan!

Tamat sudah riwayatmu idiot!

Kau tidak punya harapan lagi.

**_Hahaha _**

**_Iya, aku masih bernafas, Chan_**

Astaga?! Itu berhasil?!

**_Senang mendengarnya_**

Tenang tenang tenang... Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan terbawa arus.

**_Ada apa, Chan?_**

**_Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku_**

Jangan perlihatkan. Jangan. Sama sekali jangan.

**Sinyalnya sedang cerah ya |**

Lee Haechan!?

.

.

.

_**Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project**_

_**Date: 12th June**_

_**Prompt theme: Online  
**_

_**Day 7  
**_


	7. 14th June - Waiting

Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, bahkan sekarang pun.

Aku yakin ada seseorang—entah dimanapun itu—pasti sedang jatuh cinta dan menjalin kasih hanya dengan satu orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Begitu menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan—bahkan ketika waktu tidak luang sekalipun.

Kalian juga sependapat 'kan?

Aku ingin laki-laki yang keren dan menyenangkan. Punya humor yang bagus dan penuh perhatian padaku. Dan juga selalu mengerti aku, situasiku, kondisiku dan bagaimana diriku. Dia juga harus peka dan tidak terlalu protektif denganku. Aku tidak suka dibatasi soalnya.

Dan oh—oh!

Dia juga harus lebih tinggi dariku dan punya senyum yang manis.

Dan juga punya perut kotak-kotak dan bahu yang lebar untuk bersandar! Astaga Tuhan~ Romantis sekali pasti! Iya 'kan?!

Ah~ Banyak maunya!

Tapi akhirnya perempuan itu hanya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang disukainya walaupun kriteria mereka tidak masuk sama sekali—melenceng jauh dari ekspetasi malahan biasanya.

Seperti itu 'kan yang namanya cinta?

Namun, sudah sejak lama laki-laki yang kusukai, tidak menyukaiku balik. Dan orang yang aku pikir baik dan punya peluang, ternyata sudah punya kekasih.

Sebegitu malangnya 'kah diriku ini?

Mungkin aku memang harus menunggu untuk mendapatkannya.

Tapi...

Kalau yang namanya jodoh itu memang benar ada. Kalau yang namanya takdir dipertemukan itu memang benar nyata~

Sedang singgah dimana sih, si jodohku ini sebenarnya? Mungkinkah, si dia selalu berada di dekatku? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia mengenalku? Ataukah mungkin saja si dia berada jauh di seberang samudera sana?

Oh astaga~

Jodoh dari luar negeri kedengaran menarik sekali!

Tapi tetap saja...

Kenapa dia tidak juga menghampiriku sampai sekarang sih? Memangnya dia tidak punya keinginan untuk menjemputku sekarang? Aku kesepian loh disini.

Tapi kalau itu terjadi dan ternyata si dia tidak baik? Itu 'kan buruk juga ya?

Memang sih, aku ingin laki-laki yang baik.

Itu sudah pasti 'kan? Tapi kalau hanya baik saja...

Ah~ Meskipun dia berkata "Kau ikut denganku ya..." Tapi kalau aku diam, tandanya aku tidak mau ikut dengannya. Aku ini sebegini keras kepalanya, yah?

Tapi selain baik. Yang penting itu hatinya.

Tapi kalau hanya baru sekali bertemu, mana bisa tahu?

Semangatnya juga penting sih sebenarnya. Yah, kalau itu sih, aku tidak bisa mengelaknya sama sekali. Ketika seorang perempuan diperjuangkan, 'kan kita merasa lebih tersanjung dan spesial? Bukan begitu 'kan?

Baiklah aku akan menunggu si dia sampai datang.

...

Kalau yang namanya jodoh itu memang benar ada. Kalau yang namanya takdir dipertemukan itu memang benar nyata. Kapan gerangan si jodohku ini akan tiba?

Menurut ramalan yang kubaca di majalah, seharusnya kemarin, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan aku sudah memakai baju dan sepatu terbaikku yang kupunya. Aku juga bahkan merias wajahku lebih tebal dari biasanya.

Kenapa dia melewatkannya?!

Kapan sih dia akan datang padaku sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah besok? Mungkinkah lusa? Mungkinkah minggu depan? Ah atau mungkin tahun depan?!

Astaga~

Kesabaran benar-benar kubutuhkan!

Namun aku yakin. Waktuku untuk dipertemukan dengannya semakin dekat.

Setiap hari waktu kami untuk dipertemukan akan semakin memendek. Dan kelak suatu hari, aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku dan menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya dengan bahagia layaknya kisah dongeng putri-putri sebelum tidur.

Itu impian yang tidak muluk-muluk 'kan?

Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu lebih lama lagi.

...

Kalau yang namanya jodoh itu memang benar ada. Kalau yang namanya takdir dipertemukan itu memang benar nyata. Sedang singgah dimana sih, si jodohku ini sebenarnya?

Aku selalu ada di sini, loh!

Sudah mulai lelah menunggumu.

Kau benar tidak ingin menghampiriku sekarang?!

Kau tahu tidak?

Kudengar dari kabar angin, katanya ada temanku yang telah dipertemukan dengan jodohnya lagi.

Sedangkan aku di sini terus menunggumu, tanpa kepastian. Hanya terus berharap akan tiba harinya, kau akan menjemputku.

Demi Tuhan!

Kau benar-benar tidak ingin datang sekarang?!

Butuh waktu berapa banyak lagi untukku menunggumu datang padaku?!

Atau sebenarnya—

Kau tidak akan datang?!

Astaga! Itu mengerikan sekali!

Eh tapi sebenarnya...

Aku masih percayah sih kalau kau akan datang.

Tapi sepertinya...

Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, Bodoh!

"Oi Mark Lee! Ayo pacaran!"

Habisnya dia yang kebetulan lewat sih.

.

.

.

_**Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project**_

_**Date: 14th June**_

_**Prompt theme: Waiting  
**_

_**Day 9  
**_


	8. 15th June - Flowers

_Ketuklah pintu, dan biarkan terbuka. Kumohon._

Itu seharusnya tidak boleh kau, tapi kenapa aku begitu berharap itu kau?

Aku tahu ini sudah saatnya aku tidak membuka pintu lagi untukmu. Aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kebunku lagi. Aku telah bertekad.

Kebunku sudah terlalu banyak bunga hitam.

—Darimu, sialnya.

Awalnya memang bewarna, tapi perlahan semua bunga itu terus berubah, menghitam walau terus kusiram dan kuberikan sinar yang tiada habisnya.

Bunga yang kau berikan adalah malapetaka.—Dan sejak awal aku sudah mengetahuinya.

Tapi aku memang sejak awal sudah bodoh. Aku menutup mata akan apapun itu. Dan sekarang aku telah menerima segala kebodohanku yang sudah kubiarkan selama setahun ini berjalan. Aku telah menerimanya.

Dan kebodohanku memang sepertinya tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya dan aku terus mengatakannya kembali. Bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sini saat kau membutuhkan teman.

—Teman apanya?

Demi Tuhan, aku melupakan semua tekad yang telah susah payah kubulatkan.

Seperti sekarang.

Aku duduk bersamamu di lantai kamarku. Dan aku tidak bisa bergerak hanya untuk sekedar mengelak—aku selalu mudah menyerah atas dirimu. Aku tahu, aku telah kehilangan akal. Dan kau juga tentunya.

Aku memandangmu seperti belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Terasa tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Walau sebenarnya mungkin harusnya aku sudah mulai bosan memandanginya—matamu, bibirmu, wajahmu—milikmu itu semua menjeratku dalam euforia yang begitu menyedihkan. Dan aku tahu aku seharusnya sudah bosan dan jenuh akannya. Tapi tidak.

Dan walau kesadaranku telah mengetuk-ngetuk diriku—tidak ingin membiarkanmu masuk lebih jauh lagi—untuk tidak mengacaukan segala isi kebunku, aku bisa merasakanmu meraih diriku melalui celah.

Perubahan musim yang sederhana dan kau kembali. Dan semua mawar yang telah memerah di kebun mulai memudar menjadi hitam kembali secara perlahan.

Kau benar-benar handal menyusupinya.

Kau memang hebat.

Dan—Ya. Aku merasakannya.

Aku bisa merasakan kau mencapaiku melalui celah-celah. Perubahan hati yang sederhana dan kau menyerang.—Kau selalu tahu celah untuk menggapaiku dalam dekapanmu.

Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah menang akan pertarungan ini. Sejak awal aku selalu menyerah bahkan sebelum peperangan dimulai. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan diriku untuk melawanmu.

Dan kini semua mawar di kebun mulai memudar menjadi hitam—tak menyisakan apapun.

Cintamu mengacaukan kebunku lagi. Dan aku tidak akan mengambilnya kembali.

Bunga mawar itu sebelumnya merona merah. Tapi tangkainya tidak ingin berdiri tegak menatap matahari. Ada yang salah tentunya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi lagi-lagi aku menutup mata kembali. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi kenyataannya.

_Apakah kau baik selama ini? Apakah kau lebih baik bersamanya?_

Aku tidak berani menyuarakannya.

Aku menyimpannya dengan baik di balik lenguhanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haechan."

Tinggalkan jejak dimanapun itu yang kau suka. Dan itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat diriku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Kau benar-benar membunuh semua bungaku, Mark Lee.

Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana isi kebunku sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Terus ulangi semua kata manis itu, Mark.

Perdayai aku. Bodohi aku.

Terus berpura-puralah untuk mencintaiku. Aku membutuhkan kepura-puraanmu untuk bertahan malam ini sebelum esok hari aku harus menemui kenyataan pahit kalau kebunku menghitam dan mengering.

Kau terus mendorongku, bergerak pelan membelai segala yang kupunya. Dan aku hanya bisa merasakan sentuhanmu yang begitu manis dan menyakitkan dalam satu waktu dalam simfoni lenguhan yang menggairahkan.

Melenguh tiada henti. Dan aku tahu semua bungaku telah gugur dan mengering.

Kau dan aku selalu menari di dalam kegelapan. Cinta kita dibuat di kebun ini. Dan kini hanya pohon mekar hitam yang besar yang tertinggal. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua bunga mati di kebunku lagi. Tolong lindungi kebunku—aku, perasaanku, dan cintaku.

Kesempatan terakhir, ucapkan kata-kata apapun untuk menahanku agar tidak ikut mati bersama kebun bungaku, Mark Lee.

"Tinggalkan Mina, kumohon."

_Pegang aku. Jangan biarkan aku tertiup bersama bunga-bungaku. Cukup kebunku saja yang menghitam mati. Jangan biarkan aku ikut mati dengan kebunku._

_Tolong jangan biarkan aku pergi._

_Tolong jangan biarkan aku pergi, Mark Lee._

.

.

.

**_Markhyuck Summer Party 2019 Project_**

**_Date: 15th June_**

**_Prompt theme: Flowers_**

**_Day 10_**


End file.
